Yoshiki Kishinuma/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY YoshikiPCEmotions.png|Yoshiki's character portraits Yoshiki'sPCSprite.gif|Yoshiki's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Rebuilt-Yoshiki.png|Yoshiki's full profile YoshikiRebuildEC.png|Yoshiki's emotion chart Cg_all3.png|Yoshiki's sprite along with Ayumi Shinozaki Corpse Party (PC) Cover 5.PNG|Yoshiki appears in Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket Version) cover with Ayumi, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yuuya Kizami Cover 6.PNG|Yoshiki appears in Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover with Ayumi, Sakutaro, Yuuya, Naomi Nakashima, Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, and Sachiko Shinozaki 05_yoshiki (2)_gim_00000000.png|Yoshiki's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) YoshikiFull.png|Yoshiki's full profile Yoshiki'sEmotions.png|Yoshiki's character portraits Yoshiki's Sprite.png|Yoshiki's sprite All-earthquake.png|Yoshiki during the earthquake Ayumi-Yoshiki0.png|Yoshiki and Ayumi in front of the mirror Ayumi-Yoshiki.png|Yoshiki and possessed Ayumi in front of the mirror Ayumi-severed.png|Yoshiki find Ayumi's corpse in Wrong END 2 ★3 CP-Yoshiki-Yoshikazu.png|Yoshiki about to be hit by Yoshikazu Yanagihori ModelxYoshiki.png|Yoshiki burning to death in Wrong END 1 ★3 CP-group-photo.png|Yoshiki in the group photo CP-group-class.png|Yoshiki and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) yoshiki's sprites copy.png|Yoshiki's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Yoshiki on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) YoshiBosSprites.png|Yoshiki's character portraits BoS-Yoshiki-Ayumi-hug.png|Yoshiki hugging Ayumi to get her back to normal from being possessed BoS-nap.png|Nana Ogasawara and Mayu Suzumoto talking about Ayumi and Yoshiki Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash Yoshi2USprite.png|Yoshiki's character portraits yoshiki_pc98_hd.png|Yoshiki's character portrait using CORPSE-PARTYs design 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama.png|Yoshiki in wedding dress ripping off Sakutaro Morishige's maid outfit 2U-Yoshiki-burn-close.png|Close view on Yoshiki burning from Wrong End 1 ★3 of ''Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-burn.png|A slightly modified CG of Yoshiki burning from Wrong End 1 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-vocal.png|Yoshiki and others doing vocal exercise 2U-Yoshiki-murder.png|Yoshiki playing as a murder victim on a play 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama0.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama1.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige-drama2.png|Yoshiki in maid outfit seeing Sakutaro's corpse, a parody of Wrong END 2 ★3 of Corpse Party Yoshiki1.jpg|Yoshiki in wedding dress 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige.png|Yoshiki guiding Sakutaro with Mayu looking on 2U-all-1.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall 2U-all-2.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall 2U-all-3.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall 2U-all-4.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall 2U-all-5.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall 2U-all-6.png|Yoshiki and others in the main hall Yoshiki-dream0.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream Yoshiki-dream.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream Yoshiki-dream2.jpg|Yoshiki in Yuuya's dream 2U-swim.png|Yoshiki catching Sachiko 2U-swim2.png|Yoshiki and Satoshi helping Sachiko to swim Azusa-Yoshiki.png|Yoshiki rescuing Azusa Takai from falling 2U-Yoshiki-closeup.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yoshiki's portrait 2U-Yoshiki-profile.png|Yoshiki's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BLOODDRIVE-SE-cover.png|Cover of Corpse Party: Blood Drive Standard Edition (Japanese) BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Yoshiki in a group photo with Ayumi, Satoshi, Sakutaro, Naomi, Mayu, and Seiko BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Yoshiki in a group photo and his friends, after Heavenly Host Elementary School incident BD-welcome.jpg|Yoshiki greeting Ayumi with Naomi, Satoshi, and Yuka BD-Ayumi-wakeup.jpg|Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Naomi rush to support Ayumi who passed out BD-pat.jpg|Yoshiki patting Ayumi on the head BD-Yoshiki-wall.jpg|Yoshiki getting slammed against a wall BD-Yoshiki-Magari.jpg|Yoshiki grabbing Magari Mizuki BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Yoshiki and others' faces erased in the picture BD-fin.png|A group photo with Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro and Yui's face erased BD-Yoshiki-end.jpg|Yoshiki standing in front of Ayumi's house Chapter04 EN.png|Yoshiki in the Chapter 04 save icon chara_01_06_a.png|Yoshiki's model texture Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Yoshiki in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP01.png|Yoshiki in the Chapter 01 To be continued CG Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient DP-Ayumi-man.png|A man who resembles Yoshiki and Ayumi DP-NEUES-Ch1.jpg|A man who resembles Yoshiki and Ayumi (NEUES; version) |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 3.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi Shinozaki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 3 cover Blood Covered Vol 2 Alt.jpg|Yoshiki, Ayumi and Yui Shishido on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 2 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and others on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and others on Curse 8 cover BC-curse10-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi on Curse 10 cover BC-curse12-cover.jpg|Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, and Satoshi on Curse 12 cover BC-curse27-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi on Curse 27 cover BC-curse29-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi on Curse 29 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Yoshiki and others on Curse 46 cover Drawing001.jpg|A drawing of Ayumi and Yoshiki on Volume 5 ending BC-manga-Yoshiki-Yoshikazu.png|Yoshiki and Yoshikazu Yanagihori BC-Yoshiki-Ayumi-possessed.png| Yoshiki and possessed Ayumi BC-Yoshiki-Ayumi.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi BC-Yoshiki.png| Yoshiki giving his hand to Satoshi Mochida BC-Yoshiki-closeup.png|Yoshiki's close-up BC-Yoshiki-closeup2.png|Yoshiki's close-up Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-YOSHIKI-1.png|Closeup of Yoshiki BOS-YOSHIKI-2.png|Angry oshiki Corpseparty; Musume MU-YOSHIKI-1.png|Sinister Yoshiki MU-YOSHIKI-2.png|Closeup of Yoshiki MU-YOSHIKI-3.png|Closeup of Yoshiki MU-YOSHIKI-4.png|Angry Yoshiki MU-YOSHIKI-5.png|Closeup of Yoshiki |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Bcrf-novel.png|Yoshiki and others about to perform Sachiko Ever After |-|CDs = Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD BC1 Cover.jpg|Yoshiki, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Yuka Mochida on Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD cover Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 BC2 Cover.jpg|Yoshiki, Satoshi, Sakutaro Morishige, Yuuya Kizami, and Kensuke Kurosaki on Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol. 2 cover CorpsePartyBloodCoveredDramaCDVol2.jpg|Yoshiki and others on the tracklist page Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD Vol.2 DramaCD-DP-vol2.jpg|Yoshiki on the cover of Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD vol.2 |-|OVA = Corpse Party: Missing Footage AyumiAndYoshiki.png|Yoshiki talking with Ayumi Shinozaki MF-Yoshiki.png|Yoshiki walking down the street Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Yoshiki's full profile along with others Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 1.PNG|Yoshiki listening to Ayumi's story Satoshi and Yoshiki TS 2.PNG|Yoshiki looking at Satoshi Mochida Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Yoshiki about to perfrom Sachiko Ever After Yui and Yoshiki TS 1.PNG|Yoshiki before doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-017.jpg|Yoshiki in Heavenly Host Elementary School Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-024.jpg|Yoshiki looking at Ayumi Yoshiki TS 100.PNG|Yoshiki screaming Wounded Yoshiki..png|Yoshiki wounded Be scared Yoshiki and Ayumi.jpg|Yoshiki and Ayumi |-|Movies = Corpse Party Ayushiki.png|Ayumi and Yoshiki looking at Mayu Suzumoto with concern for her safety Ayumi and Yoshiki watch Mayu be dragged away.png|Yoshiki and Ayumi Shinozaki watch as Mayu is dragged away Yoshiki and Ayumina.png|Yoshiki watching Ayumi Ayumi and Yoshiki Live Action.png|Yoshiki and Ayumi Yoshiki calming down Ayumi.png|Yoshiki trying to change Ayumi's mind |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Yoshiki-karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "い", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Yoshiki-ryou-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ち", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse yoshiki 02.jpg|Art by Sakuya Kamishiro Yoshiki-art.jpg|Art by Sakuya Kamishiro Satoshi-Yoshiki-art.jpg|Art of Yoshiki and Satoshi Mochida by Sakuya Kamishiro Yoshiki-art2.jpg|Art by Sakuya Kamishiro Kisaragi-summerboys.jpg|January 2012’s “Comments from the Staff” from GANGAN JOKER drawn by Toshimi Shinomiya Yoshiki-Yuka-winter.jpg|December 2011’s “Comments from the Staff” from GANGAN JOKER drawn by Toshimi Shinomiya Yoshiki PC versions.JPG|Yoshiki's design in Corpse Party PC version from Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook'' YoshikiSticker.png|Yoshiki LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro YoshikiSticker2.png|Yoshiki LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro YoshikiSticker3.png|Yoshiki LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art Cps countdown02.jpg|2 days countdown to Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD release BD-bromide.jpg|Yoshiki seen on a bromide of Satoshi Mochida and Yuuya Kizami Ayumi-Yoshiki-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Yoshiki and Ayumi Shinozaki sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE in WonderGOO Category:Gallery